In Terms Of Love
by kAYe15L0
Summary: Usual Tree Hill Gang plus a new girl, Ali from the midwest, the crew gets up to its usual drama and mischief...im just making it up as I go
1. The Beginning

So, relationships, complicated, all of them, without doubt. Its common knowledge among all groups of friends, bring a girl/boy friend into the scenario and slowly, that group starts deteriorating. Friendships lost for the sake of "love", but in all honesty, what is love? Shouldn't we all "love" our friends? After all, a wise person once said "hoe's over bros". Lucas loves Brooke who is best friends with Peyton who loves Lucas and used to date Nathan, Lucas's half brother, and Nathan is married to Lucas's best friend, Haley. The seemingly common denominator in this tangled web is blatantly obvious, Lucas.

"Luuuuuucccccaaaaaaaaaasssss" Karen called; once again, her son was running late for work, a job that he had been blessed with, especially since his mom owned the place of business. "You better hurry your ass over to that café, you can't just leave Haley there while you gallivant around moussing your hair and plucking your eyebrows, or whatever is you've been doing in there for so long."

Meanwhile, Brooke is sneaking out the door conveniently located in Lucas's room. Great for booty calls, and such.

In all honesty, not much has changed since Haley and Nathan's second, yep, count it, second wedding. Well actually, it was a "renewal of vows"…yep, after one year of loving marital bliss, or lack there-of, these two crazy teenagers in love decided to tie the knot…again. The irony of the whole thing is, they were proclaiming their "true and undying love" for each other, but Haley happened to be touring the east coast …alone for a good ½ year of that marriage. Well, she wasn't alone per se, she was with good ol Chris Keller. Sexy. The only huge change in town was when I moved here. Straight out of Des Moines, Iowa, I was your quintessential, rich, Midwestern girl. In fact, Brooke's old house is gorgeous, especially after all the renovating my parents did. Home Sweet Home.

"Hey mom" Lucas called back

"Yeah honey?"

"I am NOT metro sexual." and with a chortle to himself he was out the door and in the cab of his tow truck on the way to work. It kind of sucked really bad not having a real car, but since Keith didn't need it, on account of losing his auto repair shop and then getting killed by his brother, literally, it was a free inherited ride that didn't guzzle gas. He revved up his engine, or much as the engine could be revved up, and pulled slowly out his driveway.

Pulling up to the café, Lucas gave a look around and lost his breath when he saw a blond bouncy bob walking down the street. No possible way right? "Peyt! Peyton!" but there was no response, figures. Its hard proclaiming your undying love for your best friend's boyfriend, coincidentally you're ex hook up buddy, and getting no response back. He ran up next to her to realize it wasn't Peyton, but Alexandra the rich new girl.

"oh hey…sorry, wow, you really need to dye your hair."

"Why, I don't look anything like Peyton, on account of I'm 5'3" and she was 5'9"..but hey, you know, some people just don't have the sense of perception that many of us take for granted."

Yep, that new girl, quick on her feet like always. It was that sense of sarcastic humor and charm that won the town over. It wasn't hard at all, Haley immediately took me under her arm and I came at an opportune time, seeing as Peyton decided to dash instead of stay and face the music she decided to compose. Some people just crack under the pressure but I was definitely not one of them.

"har har, you're such a smartass" and he playfully punched my arm

"owwwww…" I feigned pain, "I'm just saying…guilty conscience much? I mean come on, you obviously want to see her so badly that you're seeing her instead of me, or maybe, this is just some sort of kinky Lucas Scott thing"

"get out of here you…" he laughed and not so subtly looked at the face of his watch "oh lookey that, I'm late for work and while I'd much rather stay here and bask in the glow of your lovingness, Haley's gonna kill me, and frankly I value my life."

"Good to see you using Brooke's lines… she's seriously rubbing of on you man…bask in the glow..come one kiddo, get new stuff"

He ran across the street with a quick look over his shoulder, but I didn't care, I was long gone by then, doing some major retail therapy. It broke my poor little heart finding out that star shooting guard of the Tree Hill Ravens was emotionally unavailable, seeing as he was in a committed relationship. Oh well, I'm seventeen, there will definitely be other guys, I just can't wait to see what this dinky town has to offer me.

_Dirty babe, you see these shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me_

_If I misbehave_

_Its just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take em to the chorus… _

"Go ahead be gone with it….I LOVE this song" Brooke shouted over the loud music pounding from the speakers at Tric. Ever since Peyton left, the all ages club turned more into a party girl Brooke atmosphere. Haley shimmied over, dancing badly, but hey, you can't blame her, she's got nothing to prove, she's the most accomplished out of all us, record deal, husband…she really jumped the gun. "tutor wife, please don't ever do that move again."

"But it's the Harlem shake"

"Baby no, you look borderline epileptic." Nathan laughed at his own joke while Haley sauntered up to him.

"Aww hun, do you even know what epilepsy is?"

"haha OHHH snap…sorry…kinda slipped..my old Midwestern ghettoness shining through" and with that, Haley and Brooke each took a side of me and dragged me onto the dance area. Nathan stayed back and idled at the bar, and it was so obvious there was nothing but intense admiration for his wife in his eyes. I hope to have that kind of passion someday, but I would never EVER admit to it, so if anyone asks, I'm totally denying it.

"yeah that's right Chicago, shake that aaaassssss" it's weird because Brooke refuses to use my real name, Alexandra, or any variety of it. No Alex, Lexi, Lex, Ali, nothing. Most people in this town call me Al or Ali, Nate and Lucas call me Lex, and Karen Roe calls me Alexandra, but only Brooke calls me Chicago, not that I mind, I could care less, it just weird because I'm from Des Moines, but apparently that's too hard to say so it got shortened to Chicago.

And that's when it happened. The most beautiful guy I've ever seen walked through the paint chipped doors.

"Jagielski!" Haley ran over quickly and gave him a hug.

"you know, I really hate when you disappear for months and show up at random. Man, all the girls just lose it and are all over you"

"Hey Luke, I missed you too, yeah life's great thanks for asking" they laughed and did the guy shake, you know the shtick, clap hands pull each other back clap. It's stupid, I never understood it but whatever, guys are just weird like that.

"ahem" I pushed my way through, flipped my charm switch on, batted the eyelashes, after all, what good are they for unless you bat them? "I'm Alexandra"

"…but you may call her Chicago"

"…or Lexi"

"…or Al"

"or any combination or variation you can think of, seems to be working well so far." And I shook his hand, seemed like the cordial thing to do.

"Wow… you look a lot like.."

"Peyton man I TOLD you!" Lucas said with his holier than thou attitude

"I was actually gonna say Jessical Biel but you know whatever works for you mahn"

And the group of teens danced away the night not getting into any trouble. No boy drama, cat fights, guy fights, no cops, nothing.

Yeah Right, what kind of town do you think this is? Amishville, Pennsylvania? Nope..didn't think so…plus a group of teens not getting into any trouble on a beautiful summer night, especially in Tree Hill, what are the chances of that happening? Slim to freaking None.


	2. Juwhaaat?

Juvenile Delinquent. Quite the label no? When people think Ali, or Lex, or Chicago, or whatever, the words juvenile delinquent will automatically pop into their heads. Hopefully in bright flashy lights. They might think 'that new girl Lex always getting into trouble', or, 'Al's totally hot getting arrested' God know that's what they think about Brooke and Haley my faithful sidekicks, or rather, equals in crime. Who would've thought spray painting "suck on this Dan Scott" in glorious neon orange on a plain black paved driveway, to be more specific, Dan Scott's driveway, would've caused such a ruckus? I totally would've gotten away with this in Des Moines. If only we had Peyton with us to draw Dan sucking on _that_…

"Juvi? We're in a JUVENILE DELINQUENT CENTER!"

"Relax tutor wife…harmless fun…the only reason we're in here is because Dan's the mayor."

"Harmless fun? My husband is going to have to BAIL us out of JAIL because of some HARMLESS FUN"

"Chill out there slugger, no foul no harm, or whatever that phrase is. At least now we'll be talk of the town for a while" Yep, I always focused on being in the spotlight. It's prime for new girls like me. Get the attention while you're still fresh. Build a reputation.

"Well if it isn't my criminal girlfriend…I've always wondered if you would look good in orange" Lucas sauntered in, smirk on face, the usual.

"Lucas…get me out of here…now" Brooke attempted to strangle Lucas via reaching through the bars of her cold prison room. Per Usual, it was done in typical Brooke fashion. That girl can make anything look classy, even strangling your beloved boyfriend who's come to bail you out of jail.

"Suck on this Dan Scott?...hilarious! when I heard about that one, the name Brooke Davis immediately flashed through my head…I have to admit the name Haley Scott didn't follow it" Nathan joined Lucas at the prison cell. "I mean, my dad called me furious talking about my ahem 'psychotic wife' that 'blatantly made a verbal attack on me' so gorgeous wife of mine what exactly did you say to him?'

"Oh babe…I don't think your virgin ears can handle such profanity" she sneaked a quick kiss through the bars.

"aww sexy sexy...now as much as I love watching you two couples at your best and brightest…get me out of this freaking jail…" with a smirk I added "please" just to make sure they knew I wasn't being a total beetch.

The gang stumbled out of the police station Haley clinging to Nathan, petrified, worried about this being put on her permanent record. Of course not. After all, she married the mayor's son…10 bucks says it'll get'll expunged.

"Yeah so Chicago you get to drive me and Luke home, since I'm sure Nathan and Haley.."

"are gonna go home and make sweet sweet love, yeah hop into my ghetto cruiser"

Ahh my beloved 1988 Jeep Cherokee…looks like crap but runs fabulously. Fits about 8 kegs in the trunk too…not that I know from experience…I'm just speaking hypothetically.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_

_Darling you give love a bad name_

_I played my part and you played your game_

_Honey you give love a bad name_

"80's mullet rock, get's me every time"

"Lex, I think if you pound that steering wheel any harder it's gonna fall off"

"Sorry it's a reflex…I love bon jovi…god of my body gorgeous"

"Okay Chicago nice but seriously lets step on the gas just a little bit harder. I would like to break the 25 mile per hour barrier you seem to be going at"

"Yeah my B the ghetto cruiser has a weight capacity…it'll only go about 45 with more than 350 pounds in the car"

There's reason it's called the ghetto cruiser. Inherited from my loving…yeah sure loving…older brother. He decided to go off roading in this back in the day. Something about slinging mud around made him feel more masculine? I don't know. Boys. Crazy. Hey though, I'm not one to complain free car, gas isn't too bad, carries 8 freaking kegs in the trunk man…that's a minor miracle in itself. Plus the spacious back seat for a little extra curricular activities never hurt anyone.

"Whoa whoa Lex…do you see that? Pull over"

"no way..no possible way"

" Peyton?"

It's the first time I've ever seen the girl she was long gone before I moved here. Something about her 2nd mom dying and her dad wanted to move her out of town. Next thing anyone knew she had just disappeared. From what I hear, no goodbye, nothing. Just gone. The only way I knew it was her was she did kind of resemble me, just a little, but don't tell Lucas.

The car slowly inched up along the girl, walking alone in the dark on a long windy road, the weather even looked like it was on the verge of raining, how cliché. She wasn't carrying anything, just walking in jeans a black t-shirt, from what I hear, her usual uniform.

"hey! I can't believe its you guys!" Peyton said with exuberance, and hopped into the car, acting as if the last 3 months hadn't been hell for her friends, and trust me I know it was hell, because I moved in right as she moved out. "Looks like rain, wow Brooke your hair looks different…amazingly different…Lucas…sexy like always…Just Kidding Brooke!" She laughed.

"Peyt, How the hell have you been" Brooke asked, immediately giving her best friend a huge hug.

"Hi, I'm Al…the new girl" I said, stuck my hand out for her to shake, which she did. Nice girl, pretty too...like me! Haha. Little did I know that this introduction would turn my world upside down, giving the word DRAMA a whole new meaning.


End file.
